1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an endoscope having two bending portions.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 6-217929 has disclosed an endoscope having first and second two bending portions. The endoscope allows a switch to be operated to store the shape of the first bending portion and manipulate the second bending portion so that the second bending portion will be in the same shape as the stored shape of the first bending portion.